A Spark And A Flash Of Lightning
by TheSwanToYourQueen
Summary: Regina is scared of lightning, so Emma comes to comfort her. General SwanQueen/Swen/SQ fluff


_Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or any of these characters. This is my first fic, so go easy on me. I hope you guys enjoy!:D_

Thunder crackled and lightning flashed. Regina Mills was sitting with her knees up to her chin, huddled in the corner of her bedroom, in fear of the ferocious force of nature that was happening just outside her window.

Emma Swan went from door to door, warning the residents of Storybrooke that this storm was gonna' be a big one, and they oughta stay inside, where they'll be safe. It was her job after all. As she sat into the front seat of her cruiser, she thought to herself, Should I check up on Regina? She is the Mayor after all, and she'll have another reason to bitch me out if "I'm not doing my job". Emma sighed as the engine started up, and she made her way to the Mayor's house.

Regina heard a car drive up to her front gate, but as she rose to go answer the door, the lightning flashed, and she dove back into her corner again. The Evil Queen would laugh at her, for being so scared of something as silly as lightning. But Regina couldn't help it, she had been terrified of lightning since she was a child. She used to cower in fear as the bright light illuminated her room, making horrifying shapes on her bedroom wall. The wind howled and the branches scraped at her window, but all she could do was sit there, and listen.

Emma opened the front door with the spare key Henry gave her, and called out "Madame Mayor". When she heard no answer, she became slightly worried. The Mayor was more sensible than to be out on a night like this. She climbed the stairs, the steps creaking under her weight. As she neared Regina's bedroom door, she heard a faint whimpering. She slowly opened the door to see Regina huddled in the corner. She rushed over to her side "Regina! Are you ok?!" Regina turned her head and for a quick second Emma could see vulnerability in her eyes, for the first time in decades. But only for a second, as the Mayor adopted her usual cold expression. "Sheriff would you care to explain what you are doing in my bedroom?!" "I-I was just checking up on you. You didn't answer the door and I just came up here to see if you were ok". Regina stood up. "Well as you can plainly see I am perfectly fine, so you can l-" Before she could finish her sentence, lightning flashed and thunder boomed. Regina jumped back, with the look of intense fear on her face, much to the surprise of the blonde. It didn't take long for Emma to piece together what was wrong. "You're scared of lightning aren't you?" The blonde chuckled, it was a little funny to see the Evil Queen reduced to a quivering child by just a force of nature. As the look of pain and embarrassment flashed across the brunettes face, a feeling of guilt hit Emma. "No no, I didn't mean it like that, it's ok I'm here" "Miss Swan, I don't need your help, now go home" "Regina I am not leaving no matter how much you glare at me. I'm staying here with you. Its the nice thing to do" Emma wondered where all this sudden affection for the brunette had come from, the pair were normally at each others throats. But it was late and they were too tired to start fighting.

Emma sat down next to the scowling brunette with a sigh. "I'll stay all night if I have to, people do dangerous things when they're scared" "Well Miss Swan don't make yourself comfortable, you'll be out of my house in no time" "I'm just making sure you're safe, now try go to sleep your Majesty" Emma moved closer to Regina. She was intoxicated with the smell of apples and cinnamon. What the hell am I doing?! thought Emma. I'm snuggling up to the Evil Queen! But for some reason, it felt right. She felt more comfortable with the brunette by her side. She slowly put her arm around her, and nestled against the wall. As the lightning lit up the room, she began to notice the little things about Regina. The scar above her lip. Her big chocolate brown eyes, and the way they darted around the room in fear. How she bit her lip when she was scared. Christ", Emma thought, "those plump, red and totally kissab- Wait! What was she thinking?! She could feel a blush spreading through her cheeks, and her chest fluttered. No way in hell do I like Regina. I'm just tired. That's it

Regina felt the blonde move closer to her and gave up on any hope of her leaving. She rested her head on the blondes shoulder, burrowed into her golden curls, and closed her eyes. She felt safe with Emma's arm around her, and with the blonde next to her, her fear of lightning disappeared. She slowly drifted off to sleep, her body pressed to Emma's.

Emma watched as Regina fell asleep, and had to stifle a giggle as a soft snore came from the brunettes mouth. She noticed how beautiful and serene Regina looked when she was sleeping, and couldn't help but smile. She rested her head back against the wall, and fell asleep thinking of the brunette.

Regina woke up the next morning wrapped around the blonde. She pulled her hands away with force, waking Emma. She turned to ask her to leave, but was distracted by her big hazel eyes. She was almost lost in them before she was snapped back to reality by the blonde speaking. "I-I should leave, I have to go to work." "Yes indeed Sheriff, as must I" "I hope you slept well. I gotta go. Erm.. bye" "Goodbye Miss Swan" Emma winced at how cold and placid their conversation was. They did just spend the night wrapped around each other after all. She got up with a start, and quickly walked out the door. Regina let out a sigh of relief as she heard the front door close. She stood up and walked into the bathroom, trying to shake the thought of being nestled against the blonde out of her mind.

It had been two weeks, and both women had gone out of their way to avoid each other. They had felt something that night, and both refused to admit it. Emma was the Savior and Regina the Evil Queen. Nothing good would come from them being together, yet no matter how many times they told themselves that, they couldn't help but think about the other all the time. Their chests would flutter at the mere mention at the others name, their hearts warming. They tried ignoring these feelings, pushing them away, but of course it didn't work. Emma knew she had to confront Regina about what happened, she had to know did the brunette feel it too. And so, that night, that's exactly what she did.

It was the Miner's Day festival, and people from all over Storybrooke were out and celebrating. Stalls and tents were all around, and fairy lights hung from above. The crowd was buzzing, and you could hear the chatter from all over town. Emma was helping Mary Margaret with the candles, and Regina was just walking around, watching over the festival and her people. As she scanned the crowd, something caught her eye. A red leather jacket. Regina panicked but knew she had to face the Sheriff. This avoiding each other could not go on any longer. She made her way towards the blonde, weaving through the crowd, until she stood right next to her.

"Miss Swan" Emma turned around and gasped. There was Regina standing right in front of her. Her eyes scanned the brunette, looking for any emotions, anything that showed her affection for the blonde. But as usual, she was met with a cold stare. "Yes, Madame Mayor?" "I was hoping you'd avert your talents elsewhere, maybe patrol the festival?" "yes Ma'am" Christ, she thought, was Regina always this...professional? No, this wasn't happening. As she snapped back to reality, she saw the Mayor walking away. She ran up to her, grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her inside one of the spare storage tents. "Miss Swan, Unhand me. Now" "No Regina, listen to me. What happened the other night, during the storm, tell me you felt something" Emma hadn't planned on becoming so emotional but it was too late to stop. She wasn't leaving here without an answer. "Sheriff what are you talking about?" Oh but she knew exactly what the blonde was talking about, but no way was she admitting it. Emotions, love, was for the weak. She had already lost one love, and was not going to put her heart out for another. "Regina, you know exactly what I'm talking about. Please tell me you felt something too" Tears threatened to spill over the blondes face. Her voice was filled with uncertainty and a softness never present when Regina was around. Afraid to answer at this point, Regina turned her head to the side. "I'll take that as a no, then" A tear trickled down her cheek and she turned to leave the tent. "Emma, wait" The blonde spun around. Did she just call her Emma? Regina looked up, she held the blonde's gaze, hoping it would answer her question, a vulnerability showing in her eyes for the first time in decades. Emma understood, for some words need not be spoken. She stepped forward, each movement filled with uncertainty. She grabbed the brunettes wrist and brought herself closer. "Regina, its ok" Regina bit her lip with worry. Feelings like this, well she hadn't felt them in a long time.

Emma stepped closer, closing the gap between them, and wasted no time in bringing both her hands to the womans face. When their lips met, more gently then ever thought possible, there was no need for further explanation, apologies or excuses. Emma felt a warm glow spread throughout her, and pulled back from Regina giggling. As a smile crept up Reginas face she pulled the blonde back in , kissing her again. Her hands settled on Emma's hips and she thought to herself, wrapped in Emma's arms she didn't just feel safe, she felt at home.


End file.
